1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective cover for an infusion device that is positioned on a person over the device to protect a dislodgment and to waterproof the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the use of an infusion device, such as a Heparin lock or subclavian catheter, that has a needle and tubing it is usually preferable to leave the same inserted within an arm or body of a person. This is particularly true with patients that have blood problems and must have Heparin administered in frequent doses. Also other illnesses may require frequent doses of a drug and thus the need to have a permanent or semi-permanent catheter or lock where the drug may be injected into the body. With the placement of the infusion device it is not necessary to make frequent skin insertions or incisions.
Heretofore there has not been any truly effective covers to protect infusion devices from dislodgment damages or water soaking. Bandages have been used to cover the devices but if it gets wet it has to be replaced. Also there is no structural strength offered by a bandage. The replacement is time consuming for a nurse or the patient and also curtails the ability to take full showers.
The glove of U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,699 again has the disadvantage of not protecting a wound or catheter from damage. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,741 suffers the same disadvantage as well as requiring a covering of a large area that might not have to be included. U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,871 also makes no provision for protecting a catheter from damage or dislodgment.
In addition some nurses have improvised protective covers from water by using plastic bags taped or tied to a patient. These at best are only temporary, time consuming to apply and again do not address the issue of damage, dislodgment, or truly keep the catheter free from water soaking.